He's Mine
by Persephone LoM
Summary: Cordelia, Nina, Buffy, and Darla trapped in a room. Enough said.


**Title: **He's Mine

**Author: **Sylvia

**Dislcaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in the Angelverse or Buffyverse.

**Genre: **Humor

**Pairings: **C/A, B/A, N/A, D/A

**Summary:** Nina, Cordelia, Darla and Buffy trapped in a room together. Enough said.

**XX**

The four girls were stuck in a magical limbo. Blame the past love demon for that. Angel had been fighting a large demon when ironically it turned out to be a past love demon, which destroys a mans soul by trapping all past serious relationships in to a room together and killing them. Which brought them to where they were now. They were stuck in a world identical to Earth, but empty with just the girls and Angel. But Angel had left them to go find the demon and kill it to prevent the inevitable. So here they sat in an identical building to Caritas. Nina huffed.

"This is pointless." Buffy said.

"Entirely." Nina muttered, laying her chin on her hand, elbow resting on the table they all sat at.

"Angel loves me the most. There's no point in being here." Buffy spoke again. Cordelia scoffed.

"As if."

"This shouldn't even be up for discussion. You're all years ago women. I'm the most recent. Meaning he cares about me the most." Nina said. Usually she was nice to people, even if they'd be _these _people, but right now they were getting on her last nerves.

"We've been here what, 25 minutes, and you're _already_ talking about Angel? Talk about obsessive." Cordelia said, raising her eyebrows.

"You're one to talk!" Nina responded.

"Oh please, just quiet down. As if hearing all three of you bitch about who loves who the most isn't driving me crazy enough, it's probably getting Angel upset too. And if you love him as much as you say, you wouldn't want that now would you?" Darla said, praying that they would shut up.

"For your information _Darla_, Angel loves the way we talk." Buffy realized how dumb she sounded, and mentally hit herself, shrinking in her seat. "You know what I mean."

"Oh yes. I can see why he loves you." She leaned back, adjusting her red shirt tiredly.

"Who are you anyways?" Nina questioned, glaring at her with the evilest look she could muster up.

"I'm Kevin Bacon, who the hell do you think I am?" Nina just widened her eyes in annoyance and leaned back mouthing to herself, 'Ok-ay.'

"Whatever. You're all crazy. I just want to get out of here so I can prove to you chicks that I'm the real one he loves." Cordelia ran her fingers through her hair. Both Nina and Buffy scoffed, crossing their arms.

"The only way you could get Angel to love you is if you transformed in to _me!_" Buffy defended. Nina let out a mock-laugh.

"He may have loved you, Buffy. But it's been what, six years? Get over yourself and move on!" Nina shouted, grinding her teeth.

"And if you're so convinced Angel loves _you_ why didn't he lose his soul when you two got freaky?" Cordelia asked, smirking.

"At least Angel and I actually _had _sex. You will forever live in the shadow of not knowing what a naked Angel looks like." Nina was now smirking.

"At least he actually loves me!" She said back, now in Nina's face.

"For the hate of god, shut _up!_" Darla shouted. "Just shut up! Okay!? I get it! Angel loves you, likes you, hates you, I DON'T CARE! Just SHUT UP!" Everyone was silent for a moment.

They stared at each other.

Then.

"He loves me." Buffy whispered.

"THATS IT!" Darla stood up, her chair sliding back. "I'm gonna go sit at _that_ table. Jeez." She walked to another, sitting down.

"Like you would know his love. You two slept together back in his little beige period. He didn't lose his soul. Nope." Cordelia gave her a knowing look. Darla shook her head.

"Drive me crazy, will you?" Nina, Cordelia, and Buffy looked to each other.

"Okay." They said in unison.

"Fortunately, we only have _one_ thing in common." Nina said. "We all love Angel." Cordelia huffed. Buffy sighed.

"Screw what he says. He's not cursed. WE'RE cursed! Having to live our lives untouched by an Angel!" Cordelia said, anger overwhelming her. "I. Hate. Gypsies."

"Amen." Buffy said.

"Speaking of Angel, why is it that I'm the only brunnette he's fallen for?"

"Because blondes are hotter." Buffy said.

"Keep dreamin' cry-Buffy."

"I could beat you to a pulp if I wanted." Buffy said. "And the only reason he even remotely likes you Nina, is because you're a damsel. He likes saving innocent, _helpess_ women."

"I'm a werewolf. Not helpless."  
"Yeah. Three nights a month. By the way I'm sure Angel just thinks its _so _attractive that you're a big hairy disgusting fat 7 foot tall beast 3 days a month. Sure is a turn on for guys." Cordelia winked.

"Screw you Queen G-string. In other words. A whore."

"Oh burn you got me." Cordelia rolled her eyes, unimpressed. Darla hit her head against the table.

"Would anyone like my fangs in their neck? Because I _will_ do it."

"I'd like to see you try old woman." Buffy taunted.

"Thats it! You're dead!" Darla jumped up and grabbed Buffy by the arms, shaking her. Buffy punched her across the jaw. Cordelia and Nina looked at each other, then at the same time launched at one another across the table, and it fell over, knocking them to the ground. They rolled on the floor hitting, cursing, taunting and shouting.

"He's mine!" Cordelia said.

"He's _mine!_" Nina responded, pulling her hair. They all stopped at the loud sound of a throat being cleared. Hair mussed, clothes ripped, makeup smudges, the girls all looked up towards the source of the noise. Angel stood there, arms crossed.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh ya know..just..hangin'." Cordelia said, moving a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Right. What she said." Darla said. Buffy panted, trying to remain control of her beathing. Angel nodded slowly, lips pursed.

"Uh..Demons dead."

"Nice job Angel. Knew you'd do it." Nina smiled.

"Suck up." Cordelia whispered.

"Well uh...You guys plan on staying, or you wanna go?"

"Finally. Let's get the hell out of here." They all followed him side by side, walking out.

"How was your uh..waiting?"

"Nothing special."

"Dull." Buffy yawned.

"Eh." Darla shrugged.

"You'd be completely bored." Nina grinned.

**The End.**


End file.
